elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
The After Party
For the possibly defunct story line, see The After Party (story line). The After Party is the tenth story arc in the main canon of EGS. It opened on October 23rd, 2006 and closed on December 29th, 2006, for a total of 8 comics. It consists of a Q&A session with Amanda and Lisa. Q&A #3 The third Q&A started with Amanda and Lisa discussing the canonicality of the Second Guest Comics and in particular how large Amanda's chest got in the guest comic they were in. Amanda initially denied that it was canon but when Lisa produced photos Amanda chased Lisa to prevent them from getting out. To answer the first question, Amanda explained that Susan's ability to have badass hair with no wind was artistic licence as opposed to the effects being a product of magical ability. She used an angry Lisa diagram to demonstrate artistic licence techniques. The other option to explain the effect was magical hair fairies but Amanda said that was silly to which a hair fairy bemoaned never getting credit for their work. For the second question, they explained that the secret in the was a picture of Ellen before her design was changed, the watermark behind Grace's dialogue in the was Ellen crying, and in the Nanase and Ellen were discussing if Nanase could stay at Ellen's house in her fairy doll form. For the third question, they explained the nature of magic in EGS such as how it is usually powered by spiritual energy which is gained naturally or through training, how magic had to be obtained either by training in a specific fashion, or have their power awakened by a being capable of awakening someone, magic spells are developed as a reflection of the nature of oneself so each magic spellbook is different, and magical wands are capable of channelling one's power into specific spells that one could not usually cast and some contain their own finite supply of magic energy independent of their user. For the fourth question, they explained the nature of forms created using the Transformation Gun. First they covered male and female variant forms, stating that variant number one will simply change a person's gender, variants 2-5 alter human forms beyond simply gender allowing for specific characteristics alterations and are subject to variant #1. Then they covered animal forms, The TF gun's half animals forms have human faces because that is how Tedd designed them to look like. At the end Dan showed up to explain that furry nudity didn't count since naughty bits weren't showing. Finally they talked about clone forms which were the ultimate purpose of the gun. The last question addressed the logistics of the comic with regard to the reason for a buffer and how it works. Amanda explained that a buffer is a friend who keeps unwanted attention away from you which Dan does not need because he doesn't attract people. Lisa said the question was about a comic buffer, so Amanda explained that comics are made in advance so that the comic remains fun to write and error free. In the background Lisa and Dan had a water balloon fight. Amanda concluded by saying she hope the answers were good and that Dan didn't take offence to her earlier comment; Dan said of course not and offered her a soda. Category:Story arcs Category:Q&A